kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox1
. }} Die Chirithy is katagtige, antropomorfiese Droom Eters wat in Kingdom Hearts χ verskyn en as 'n maat vir Sleutelswaard draers optree. Hulle is geskep deur die Meester van Meesters en hou toesig oor hul onderskeie Sleutel-swaard draers se vordering, stel hulle deur proewe en bied hulp aan hulle. Die Chirithy ondersteun al vyf Union s en alhoewel hulle nie direk aan die Foreteller s is nie, werk hulle saam met hulle om die duisternis terug te dryf. 'N Chirithy is gebonde aan sy gekose Sleutel-swaard draer; in die geval dat hul Sleutel-swaard draer aan die duisternis swig of verdwyn, doen dit ook die Chirithy. Voorkoms Gees Chirithy is klein Dream Eaters met grys pels wat deur swart strepe geaccentueer word. Die Chirithy het groot bolvormige koppe met klein ore, smal blou oë en 'n wit snoet. Die ledemate van 'n chirithy is taai en het geen uitgesproke ledemate, sowel as hul sterte. Chirithy is aangetrek in 'n goue en blou kappie wat hul Gees-sigil op hul rug verberg, terwyl hulle ook 'n klein, pienk beursie om hul nekke dra wat die Lux-embleem dra. Nightmare Chirithy blyk identies aan Spirit Chirithy op hul oorgang, al is dit met donker bont, tot uiteindelik 'n heeltemal nuwe voorkoms. Die grys pels van sy lyf word pers, terwyl die swart strepe oral oral bly, behalwe die ore wat 'n pienk kleur sal aanneem en die wit bont op die snuit en maag sal in plaas daarvan geel word. 'N Nightmare Chirithy se kous en beursie sal ook verander, met die kappie 'n pienk kleur aan die buitekant aan die buitekant en vervang die blou onderkant met 'n rooi pers kleur terwyl die beursie van pienk na swart verander. Ten slotte sal 'n nagmerrie sigil op die Chirithy se rug verskyn en sy blou oë sal sirkelvormig word en blink helder met bloedrooi. In Nightmare Chirithy se strydvorm groei hy tot 'n veel groter grootte, met die bors wat meer gespierd word, maar as gevolg van sy dun middel, maak dit Nightmare Chirithy effens vorentoe. Die Nightmare seil verskyn nou ook op die bors van Nightmare Chirithy, en uit sy rug spruit twee groot pers vlermuis-vlerke, terwyl die vel op sy kop warp maak om 'n kappieagtige effek te skep. Nightmare Chrithy se mond word ook sigbaar, wyd gestrek en met skeermespierige tande gevul. Die Nightmare Chirithy se arms neem 'n gelaagde effek aan, met elke laag wat groot groteske spikes ontwikkel. Sy hande groei massief met groot pers kloue wat geleidelik kleuriger word na die punt en rooi briare wat sy vuiste in 'n X-vorm verweef. Uiteindelik, Nightmare Chirithy se voete en stert strek, ontwikkel 'n spike op sy hakke en kwaadaardige skerp pers kloue op sy voete. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' Die Meester van Meesters skep die Chirithy en stel dit voor aan die Foretellers: Aced, Ava, Gula, Invi en Ira. Terwyl Ava oor Chirithy se gesindheid oorval, verklaar die Meester dat die Spirit Chirithy bedoel is om sleutel-swaard draers in hul pogings te help, maar hy waarsku dat as 'n draer tot duisternis val, sal hulle Chirithy ook veroorsaak omskep in 'n Nightmare. Dit inspireer Aced om voor te stel dat hulle enige Nagmerrie Chirithy vernietig wat hulle oorval; Ava weier egter die idee. Wanneer Gula kommentaar lewer op Aced se identiteit as die beer weens sy skrikwekkende houding, beweer Ava dat Aced in plaas daarvan net by die Nightmares kan groei, baie tot Aced se verleentheid. 'N Nightmare Chirithy word gevang deur Ira nadat hy gevind het dat dit rond die Foretellers-kamer ronddring. Hiermee konfronteer Ira sy mede Foretellers, met die veronderstelling dat daar 'n verraaier onder hulle is wat die Nightmare Chirithy help, die Power Bangles wat onlangs aan die sleutelswaard draers versprei is, kry. Ira glo dat Nightmare Chirithy bewys dat 'n sleutelswaard draer in die duisternis geval het, en Aced is vinnig om sy verraad te ontken. Hy weet goed dat hy die vernaamste verdagte sou wees. Later, wanneer Aced aanvalle in Daybreak Town aanbid, lei Ava se Chirithy haar na die ligging van die skermutseling. Nadat Gula sy rol aan Aced onthul het en erken dat hy die Verlore Bladsy besit het om die identiteit van die verraaier te onderskei, is Ava gedwing om in te gryp en Gula wegkruip, omdat haar Chirithy vir haar wag hou as iemand was om hulle uit te soek. Wanneer Ira vir Gula soek, waarsku Ava se Chirithy haar van die gevaar, sodat sy hom vooraf onderskep. ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Wanneer die Speler in Daybreak Town aankom, ontmoet hulle Chirithy, wat aan hulle verduidelik hoe om medaljes te gebruik om hul sleutel-swaard te versterk, asook die verantwoordelikheid van die speler om die duisternis te bestry en die lig te verdedig. Chirithy het die Speler hul vermoëns op die Heartless in die onmiddellike omgewing toets. Daarna leer Chirithy die Speler hoe om toegang te verkry tot die poorte om na ander wêrelde te reis wat ook met duisternis geteister word. Terwyl Chirithy steeds Speler lei as hulle missies onderneem, word die Speler binnekort genader deur 'n Nightmare Chirithy, wat as Chirithy posisioneer, wat hulle met die Power Bangle geskenk het, wat die Speler die geleentheid bied om onbewus die duisternis te gebruik om die sleutelswaard te bemagtig. Soos Neoshadows in Daybreak Town verskyn, span die Speler saam met ander lede van hul Unie om die nuwe ras Heartless te aanvaar. Gedurende hierdie tyd ontmoet Chirithy met 'n ander Chirithy, wat noem dat sy sleutelswaard draer liewer onverskillig is, baie tot sy besorgdheid. Gegewe die twis tussen die Voorverkopers weens die verskyning van die Nagmerrie Chirithy, probeer Chirithy sy kameraad aan te moedig en te verklaar dat hulle hul wielders moet vertrou om te floreer. Wanneer die Speler na die Moogle se Winkel terugkeer om met hul vriende te herenig, verskyn Chirithy in plaas daarvan en breek die nuus dat die Speler se vriende hulle almal met die Neoshadows ontmoet het en die verskoning aflewer een het met sy laaste woorde gegee. Met sy verlof herenig Chirithy met sy kameraad, en vind die ander Chirithy op die grond geval en verdwyn. Hierdie Chirithy erken dat sy draer in die duisternis geval het, terwyl hy van sy bestaan verdwyn het. Een aand word die speler 'n droom deur Chirithy gewys, waarin die Foretellers ontmoet met die Meester van Meesters in die Foretellers kamer. Maar voordat die Speler die droom kan verken, maak 'n Nightmare Chirithy 'n einde daaraan. Wanneer die Speler wakker word, beveel Chirithy die Speler aan om terug te gaan slaap voordat dit Nightmare Chirithy konfronteer vir sy inmenging. In plaas van om te antwoord, vra Nightmare Chirithy of dit Chirithy was wat die Speler die droom getoon het en wat dit probeer bereik het deur dit te doen. Chirithy erken dat sy voorneme die teenoorgestelde van sy Nightmare eweknie's is, wat daartoe aanleiding gee dat die twee hulle twee vyande verklaar voordat dit verdwyn. 'N Bekommerde Chirithy maak dan 'n gelofte om die Speler te beskerm. The following day, Player is sent to deal with an Invisible in Waterfront Park by the Moogle and befriends another Keyblade wielder named Ephemer. After the two wielders decide to investigate the Foretellers' Chamber from Player's dream the next day, Chirithy confronts its Nightmare counterpart, asking if Ephemer is Nightmare Chirithy's wielder. Chirithy notices that Nightmare Chirithy's fur has darkened, to which Nightmare Chirithy mocks its adversary and asks what it intends to do as Player is getting closer to the truth. Later that night, Chirithy learns that Player had made a new friend. Chirithy entertains the notion, suggesting that it has heard that having friends is nice, but it is unable to empathize since it never had friends before. Player assures Chirithy that the two of them are friends, a sentiment that surprises Chirithy. When Ephemer failed to meet Player at the Fountain Square the following day, a saddened Chirithy comforts Player, assuring them that there must have been an important reason as to why Ephemer broke their promise. Touched, Player embraces Chirithy as they cry, much to Chirithy's shock. Not long afterwards, Player experiences another dream, in which Ephemer meets with Ava after he and Player had parted ways. In the dream, Ephemer did meet Player and they go investigate the Foretellers' Chamber. However, when Player begins to have doubts, Ephemer tells his friend that he would be waiting for them there before dispersing into a cluster of dandelion seeds. When Player is jolted awake, they voice their interest in searching for answers within the Foretellers' Chamber, but Chirithy rejects the idea since the tension has growing between the Foretellers. Player decides to look for Ephemer and Ava with Chirithy before making a move for the Foretellers' Chamber. After Player learns that Ava is recruiting Keyblade wielders for her Dandelions and that Ephemer had been seen with her in the Fountain Square recently, Player sneaks into the Foretellers' Chamber and encounters Ava. Recognizing who Player is from what Ephemer had told her, Ava interrogates them for answers and decides to test the strength of Player's heart. Though she is impressed, Ava makes note of the sadness within Player's heart, which could lead them down the path to darkness if Player is not careful, but she has faith that they will be fine as long as they have Chirithy's guidance. Ava then sends Player and Chirithy back home and forbids them from returning to the restricted area. Back home, Player rests while Chirithy watches over them. Ava appears in the room and asks if Chirithy had been the one to show Player the dream about Ephemer. When Chirithy denies this, Ava suspects that Ephemer has fallen into an unchained state and is now in another realm and is trying to reach out to Player from that realm. Ava suggests that the connection between both Player and Ephemer could means that Player is getting closer to that realm as well, though whether or not they continue down that path is up to their heart. Ava warns Chirithy that it must protect Player from the nightmares before she departs. Having received a special mission for Player from the Foretellers, Chirithy meets with Player in the Fountain Square and gives them the Bracelet of Light that will protect Player from darkness. Chirithy mentions that Player will need the Bracelet for his next mission, in which they will be delving into the Corridors of Darkness and adds that the Bracelet of Light can only protect him for so long, before sending Player on their way. After clearing the Heartless from within the Corridors of Darkness in Daybreak Town, Agrabah, and the Dwarf Woodlands, Chirithy advises Player to be prepared for their next mission. After the Player successfully completes the Dark Corridor Trials, Chirithy reports back to Player's Foreteller, who is pleased to hear of their progress, but Chirithy questions the wisdom of assigning such a dangerous mission. The Player's Foreteller laments that they have no choice but to hasten the Player's training, as they must strengthen their resistance to darkness as quickly as possible and obtain as many warriors as they can get on the side of light. After making their rounds in other worlds, Player and Chirithy return to Daybreak Town, where they another wielder named Skuld, who asks why the collection of Lux has to be treated like a competition between the Unions. Skuld admits Ephemer had reached out to her through her dreams and requested that she seek out Player. Player then explains his similar dream about Ephemer, with Skuld suggesting that they investigate the Foretellers' Chamber for further answers, though Chirithy objects to this. Suddenly, they see Aced attacking Invi across the rooftops, which Skuld takes as a sign that Ephemer is right about the impending end of the world. In spite of Chirithy's protests, Player agrees to go with Skuld to look for answers at the Foretellers' Chamber. Before making it into the Clock Tower, Player, Skuld, and Chirithy are confronted by Darklings that are after their Lux. When the wielders defeat them, the Heartless make a hasty retreat, but before Player and Skuld can pursue, their path is blocked by Nightmare Chirithy. Nightmare Chirithy, having fully accepted the darkness, tells Player and Skuld that they should embrace the darkness, just as their colleagues had before becoming the Darklings since that the power the Darklings had fought with was entirely their own. Chirithy objects that those are not the teachings the Chirithys are meant to provide, but the Nightmare Chirithy retorts that the truth of the world isn't something that can be taught, but rather learned first hand. Frustrated, Chirithy asks where Nightmare Chirithy's wielder is, who reveals that its wielder is nearby before it disappears. Pressing on to the Foretellers' Chamber, Skuld asks that Chirithy guide them through the Clock Tower. Although Chirithy is hesitant to do so because of the appearance of the Darklings and Nightmare Chirithy, it complies. Upon viewing the Foretellers' Chamber, Player and Skuld unable to find any clues about Ephemer's whereabouts. As they are about to leave, they are caught by the Player's Foreteller, who informs them that Ephemer had been caught and disposed of several days before. The Foreteller tells them that Ephemer had been using them, as he hailed from a Union whose purpose contradicted their own, and asks what they intend to do next. Although Chirithy assures the Foreteller that will not retaliate, Player decides to avenge Ephemer and battle the Foreteller, with the latter ultimately emerging victorious. As Player is cast to the ground, the façade of the Foretellers' Chamber fades away and the group find themselves in the sewers. Ava explains she cast the illusion to test the Player and Skuld and that is assembling exceptional Keyblade wielders, regardless of their Unions, with a certain resistance to darkness in order to preserve the light after the Keyblade War by venturing to the world outside. Additionally, Ava admits that Ephemer had joined the Dandelions and had been helping her in her endeavors, before extending the offer to Player and Skuld to join the Dandelions. Although Skuld agrees to join, Player is hesitant to accept. Understanding, Ava encourages Player to follow his heart and asks that they all keep their meeting a secret. Later, Chirithy asks why Player did not accept Ava's invitation, since it would allow Player to see Ephemer again, who admits that they are unwilling to abandon their other friends. As time passes, Player and Chirithy find more Keyblade wielders squabbling with one another over the ownership of light. Despite Chirithy's suggestion that they do not get involved, Player intervenes when they Keyblade wielders draw their Keyblades. Chirithy scolds the wielders for raising their weapons against a comrade and attempts to reason with the Keyblade wielders to no avail. After Player is defeated by Aced in battle and falls unconscious, Chirithy and Skuld manage to bring Player back home to rest. With Player asleep, the two discuss the growing tension between the Unions and conclude Keyblade War appears to be unavoidable. When Player awakens, Skuld voices her concern over the loss of morale amongst the Dandelions since Ava's sudden disappearance. Chirithy recommends they should speak with Gula in regards to Ava's whereabouts. When they find Gula, he surmises that Player and Skuld are Dandelions searching for Ava and informs them that the Master of Masters is the only one who may be able to avert the Keyblade War and Ava has went off in search of him. Moreover, Gula reveals the contents of the Lost Page and how the traitor will be the one to end the world, with one fated strike the Clock Tower bell will toll that will signify the beginning of the Keyblade War. When Chirithy questions whether it was permissible for Gula to share the Lost Page's contents with them, Gula admits it does not matter since the Keyblade War is inevitable. Just then, the bell tolls and the war begins, with Gula suggests that Player and Skuld return to their Unions. After Skuld leaves to be with the Dandelions, Player asks Chirithy if it will disappear if they do as well, which Chirithy confirms. When Player asks for Chirithy's opinion on the Keyblade War, Chirithy confesses that it does not want Player to fight, though it clarifies it says this as a friend rather than as Player's guide. Taking Chirithy's advice to heart, Player decides not to take part in the Keyblade War, choosing to join the Dandelions instead. Nightmare Chirithy, who has been eavesdropping on their conversation, appears and scorns Player as a coward for abandoning their friends by not participating in the war. Angered by this, Player demands to know who the Nightmare Chirithy is, who reveals that Player has been using the power of darkness via the Power Bangle. Although Chirithy refuses to believe this, Nightmare Chirithy tells its counterpart that this is all just another part of the Master of Masters' will. Accusing Nightmare Chirithy of being a liar, Chirithy insists that the Power Bangle takes the sins and turns them into light rather than darkness. With this, Nightmare Chirithy contradicts its counterpart's claim by revealing that he also belongs to Player, but differs from Chirithy in that it can act on its own will. Nightmare Chirithy declares that, if Player refuses to take part in the Keyblade War, it will show Player its dream himself and summons the Darklings to battle with Player. When Chirithy questions Nightmare Chirithy's motive, Nightmare Chirithy proclaims that Nightmares like exist to show people bad dreams, allowing them to severe connections and live freely, a concept that Chirithy is unable to understand. When Player defeats the Darklings, Nightmare Chirithy comments Player's strength before absorbing the Darklings and taking on a monstrous form in order to offer Player a real challenge. After a rigorous battle, Player emerges victorious against Nightmare Chirithy, who reverts to its regular form and begins to fade away. Nightmare Chirithy remarks on how their connection has now been severed, prompting Chirithy to ask if that means it will disappear. Although Nightmare Chirithy affirms this, it warns them that they will meet in another dream, before disappearing completely. After a reluctant Player takes part in the Keyblade War, they collapse in exhaustion following individual battles with each of the Foretellers. Chirithy joins them, embracing Player as the countless hearts stop flying into the sky above them. A bright light then surrounds Player and Chirithy, with Ephemer and Skuld emerging from it in order to save Player by guiding him into the new world alongside the rest of the Dandelions. Upon entering the new world, Player and the other Dandelions forget everything about the world they had left behind, as Ava had intended, with only the new Union Leaders and the Chirithys retaining knowledge of the world they left behind. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross Die nuwe leiers van die Union stel 'n Union Cross in wat elkeen van die Unions in staat stel om met mekaar te kommunikeer, aangesien hulle vasbeslote is om te verseker dat die sleutelswaard oorlog nooit weer plaasvind nie. Die Union Leiers besluit om hul sukses te vier deur nuwe Geeste vir die Dandelions te skep. Gevolglik ontmoet die Speler en Chirithy nog 'n Chirithy wat deur die Union leiers gestuur is, wat Chirithy se bont gebruik om die nuwe Gees te bewerkstellig, wie se doel is om die Speler verder te help om te help om teen Nagmerries te verdedig. Wanneer die Speler se nightmares oor die sleutelswaard oorlog begin, herleef die verslaafde stryd en sy konfrontasie met Aced, bring Chirithy dit onder die aandag van Ephemera en Skuld. Terwyl hy onwillig is om aan die Speler te lieg, wil Chirithy Spelers vergeet van die wêreld wat hulle agtergelaat het. Met die aanmoediging van Skuld besluit Chirithy om die speler te beskerm. Ephemer herinner Chirithy dat hy die Union Cross verlaat, kruis aan Speler en take Chirithy om dit aan hulle te verduidelik terwyl hy en Skuld 'n naderende duisternis in die nuwe wêreld ondersoek. Chirithy aanvaar dit, en hy keer terug na die Speler. ''Unchained 0Zero Nadat die Speler wakker geword het van 'n ander nightmare in die Enchanted Dominion, word Chirithy bekommerd oor die toenemende frekwensie van die Speler se drome van die sleutelswaard oorlog. Die Speler vra hoekom hulle in die Enchanted Dominion slaap, wat Chirithy tot die gevolgtrekking gekom het as gevolg van die feit dat die Speler deur hul onlangse aktiwiteite uitgeput is. Chirithy navraag doen as die Speler hulle meer oopgesind geword het terwyl hulle in 'n nuwe wêreld was en herinner hulle om gereeld te rus tydens hul avonture. Terwyl die Speler en Chirithy deur die bos reis, struikel hulle oor 'n kasteel wat in 'n dikkerdoring gedompel word. Kan nie verder vorder nie, en Chirithy stel die Speler voor dat hulle terugkyk na Daybreak Town en terugkom wanneer hulle besluit het hoe om die pad skoon te maak. Soos Maleficent's Raven oorhoofse na die kasteel vlieg, sê Chirithy hoe dit lekker sou wees as hulle vlerke gehad het. Vaardighede Chirithy het die vermoë gewys om te verskyn en verdwyn in 'n rookrook, dikwels om dit te vermy om interaksie met individue van ander wêrelde te vermy. Hulle het ook 'n wye verskeidenheid kennis van beide die wêrelde en die sleutel-swaard, wat in staat is om draers te leer hoe om toegang tot die poorte te verkry en ander wêrelde te bereik, asook hoe om die sleutel-swaard te gebruik om dinge te ontsluit. Chirithy het ook die vermoë om die suiwer lig van die Prinses van Hart, soos dit met Snow White, Alice, Belle en Cinderella gedoen het, tot dusver getoon. Omgekeerd kon Chirithy die duisternis wat deur die Darkballs uitgestraal is, oor die hele wêreld vrygestel word, omdat dit vreemd is vir hulle. Dit toon dat Chirithy in staat is om te onderskei tussen geure van lig en duisternis. Chirithy is bekend om mense te wys op die gebeure wat agter die skerms in Daybreak Town plaasvind, soos aangetoon in die Speler se drome. Nightmare Chirithy verskil van sy Spririt-eweknieë op die manier waarop dit wesens van die duisternis kan beheer, soos die Darklings. Die besondere houvas oor die Darklings word ten volle vertoon wanneer dit teen die Speler op die Speler se besluit om by die Dandelions aan te sluit, waarna Nightmare Chirithy die Darklings voortgegaan het om 'n sterker, monsteragtige vorm teen sie Speler aan te pak. Nightmare Chirithy kan ook enige drome wat Chirithy aan sy meester wys, stop. Uitgebreide besonderhede *Tot dusver was daar ses Chirithy geïdentifiseer: Die Speler se Chirithy; Nightmare Chirithy; Strelitzia se Chirithy; die Chirithy wat na sy sleutelswaard draer vervaag, word deur die Neoshadows vernietig; die Chirithy wat die Speler sy nuwe Dream Eater lewer en die Pet-stelsel bekendstel; en Ava se Chirithy, wat haar helde help deur ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover. Alhoewel hulle almal verskillende persoonlikhede en verskillende doelwitte het, spreek hulle almal hulself as Chirithy, selfs wanneer hulle met mekaar praat. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels en:Chirithy de:Chirithy fr:Chirithy es:Chirithy Category:Dream Eaters